Kagura and Yagura
by Kudo Yuichi
Summary: After Shizuma and the others were defeated, what if Kagura meet his grandfather, Yagura? It's a short one-shot but I hope you enjoy it.


A.N : Right. I know I have some stories that I haven't finished, but I'm not going to abandon them. Btw, this is my second one-shot. I don't know if I can write this right or not, so... Enjoy it.

 **Kagura and Yagura**

After Shizuma and the other swordsmen or women, were arrested, Kagura got escorted by Chojuro to his home to get some sleep. Kagura was still in full regret and feel so ashamed of himself after what happened. He was glad that Boruto thought him as a friend. But he can't shake the feeling that he didn't deserve a friend like Boruto.

Kagura was so tired after the event of today and decided to hit the break. He fell asleep on his bed immediately and start dreaming. He was on a field with a very calm feeling and peaceful too. He felt happy in this place.

But suddenly, Kagura saw someone shorter than him, but has the same features as him. Which are his sandy hair, pink violet eyes, and a scar on his left cheek. Even though his scar is just a tatoo, but Kagura can't take his eyes of this boy who is shorter than him, but carry around a long staff with a pointy hook and a green flower on it.

'He wears an old shinobi attire. Could he be?..' Kagura thought. But his thoughts were interrupted by the boy.

"Magura, is that you?" the boy asked after he get a little closer to Kagura. Kagura was surprised. Magura is his father's name.

"No.., but I'm his son. Do you know my father?" Kagura asked politely. The boy rolled his eyes, but to keep it simple, he said...

"Know him? He's my son" Yagura said it simply. Kagura was shocked and taken aback. If Magura is the boy's son then that means...

"Yagura grandfather?" Kagura said. Yagura smiled simply and said...

"Took you long enough to recognize me" Yagura said. Kagura was surprised because of two things. His grandfather is in front of him right now and two, Yagura didn't seem so surprise to see him. Yagura noticed both things and chuckled a little.

"I know about you since you were born. I saw you from above and Magura told me all about you" Yagura said.

"Dad did?" Kagura asked. Yagura nodded slightly.

"I used to connect to his dreams. So I can talk with him. You look so much like him, that's why I thought you are Magura at first. But seeing your surprise face and attire, I know immediately you are my grandson, Kagura, right?" Yagura said. Kagura nodded and asked...

"Well, since you are here, Grandfather. Can you please tell me why are you making The Land of Water into the Bloody Mist?" Kagura asked. Yagura sighed and said...

"It's actually a long story and I had to explain it to your father a couple of times until he really understood. But the point is, I got captured in a strong genjutsu that makes me can't control my own body. When the Bloody Mist was created, Madara Uchiha controlled me and used me to get his own goal. In the end, I died" Yagura said. Kagura's eyes widenned at the end.

"That's it? You die? Did the genjutsu broke or something?" Kagura asked. Curiousity washed over him that makes him forget that he used to be so scared with his own grandfather's name.

"It's not the whole story, but I guess you have to get used to it for now. It takes a couple of dreams to explain all of that" Yagura said. Kagura just noticed what he just asked and apologize.

"Sorry about that, Grandfather. I can't control my curiousity" Kagura said. Yagura just smiled slightly and said...

"It's fine. Your father did that too when he first met me in his dream" Yagura replied.

"So that's why Dad never talk bad about you. He always says that you never wanted a Bloody Mist village and do bad things. He said that you was a loving, but very stern and firm father to him. I never believe him because the others tell me otherwise. Sorry about that, Grandfather" Kagura said. Yagura shrugged it off and said...

"I can't blame them. I did some terrible things to them and their family. Even though it's because I was controlled, it was still my fault and responsibility. But what I regret, is they treating you and your father like you are me, aren't they?" Yagura said. Kagura nodded sadly and sat down on the grass, which Yagura followed suit. His mother had died years ago, so before Boruto came, his only friend to talk is his father.

"But I'm sure they will forgive you if they know the truth" Kagura said. Yagura can see the determine in his eyes and shook his head no and said...

"I told this to your father and I will tell you now. Just let them think like what they believe. You can't change their thoughts only just because I talk with you in your dream, isn't it?" Yagura said in a matter of factly. Kagura immediately slumped again and sighed.

"But then they will never know the truth about your true self!" Kagura protested. Yagura put up a hand to silence him and said...

"I don't need their thoughts about me. I already dead, what's the use for it? For now, I just wished you study hard under Chojuro's training and become a great shinobi" Yagura said wisely. Kagura gave up and just nodded. Yagura smiled and then get up to ruffle Kagura's hair.

"I thought my heir will have short heights just like me. But I guess not, after seeing your father is taller than me. Following his mother's height I believe" Yagura joked slightly. Kagura smiled and said...

"Yeah. Dad used to told me that Grandfather Yagura was so short, that if he and you stand with each other side by side, people will mistaken you are his son and Dad is your father" Kagura said, smiling at the memory. Yagura frowned slightly and said...

"That son of mine... When I meet him later..." Yagura warned. Kagura laughed slightly and Yagura's frowned and scowl immediately disappear from his face and turned into a slight smile.

"That will be awesome if I can meet with you and Dad too in one dream" Kagura said. Yagura nodded and said...

"It depends though. But I will try it if I can" Yagura said. Kagura and Yagura then talked a little more about random things before Kagura has to woke up and Yagura has to leave from his dream.

"I hope we can meet again, Grandfather" Kagura said. Yagura nodded and said...

"I can promise you that this is not the last time we will ever met. See you soon, my grandson" Yagura said and then disappear from Kagura's dream. Kagura's dream immediately disappear too and he woke up from his sleep.

"See you soon too, Grandfather" Kagura said and smiled. He knew he can make a new day and a new future for him and for the sake of his grandfather's heir.

A.N : I hope it's good enough. If you like it then I'm very glad :) Thank you for reading!


End file.
